Madame Sha-Gi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Madame Sha-Gi comes off as a very stereotypical beautician, he speaks with a very cheesy french accent. He often will end his sentences with "May We?" or "No?". Madame Sha-Gi seems to never know the meaning of no, often asking that one could use a make over and always seeming to do the opposite of what he is told. Madame Sha-Gi is a very social member of Kaze's crew and always gets into other business. Madame Sha-Gi often will give his two cents, where it is not needed. Madame Sha-Gi takes his join very seriously, however he will go overboard and thinks that gody is beautiful. However, unlike most members of Kaze's crew. Madame Sha-Gi often is seen on the sidelines and is scared of confrontation one on one. However, if it is many against one, he will join into the fight. However, Madame Sha-Gi seems to talk himself out of conflicts and often will use his skills as a make up artist. Using these skills to weasel himself out of tight situations. Madame Sha-Gi, is an extreme neatfreak, often carrying a small vacuum cleaner on his person. Not scared to stick the vacuum cleaner in certain places, he would find one dirty. Also Madame Sha-Gi carries several cans of disinfected spray and like the vacuum cleaner. Madame Sha-Gi isn't scared to spray it in certain places either and other cleaners as well. Madame Sha-Gi has an odd habit of wagging his pointer finger around, usually at his opponents and friends. Madame Sha-Gi often has several comical moments, like some members of Kaze's crew. Running away from danger and bad situations, that would find himself in. Madame Sha-Gi like all of the members of Kaze's crew, are evil. However, Madame Sha-Gi brand of evil in making others into okamas and giving advice to others. Lastly, like all of the members of Kaze's crew, Madame Sha-Gi doesn't like the marines and good guys of SOF. Madame Sha-Gi takes joy in giving them make overs. Much like Kaze, Madame Sha-Gi likes to cause mischief among the SOF from it's users to the characters. Relationships Scratchmen Pirates Among the crew, Madame Sha-Gi is a prominent member of the crew. Being Kaze's personal beautician he is counted among Kaze's close company. With other relationships among the crew, Madame Sha-Gi and Pin Wig have known eachother for many years. Monsieur We We and Madame Sha-Gi & company often butt heads. According to We We, Madame Sha-Gi is true citizen of the cheesecake kingdom. This is mainly due to the fact, that both of them have a cheesy french accent and We We thinks that his is superior to the Madames. These two often, getting into comical antics with the two spitting on each other. Madame Sha-Gi seems to be good ground with the other members of the crew, even though Madame Sha-Gi and company rarely leave the cheesecake kingdom. Kaze As Kaze's personal Beautician, Madame Sha-Gi and Kaze have a very unique relationship. Madame Sha-Gi has a high respect for his client and upholds his duties to the Okama god. Kaze also takes high regardless to the Madame, to point to insure that his beautician is not injured or defeated, he had hidden away in the kingdom. Aside from this, Madame Sha-Gi and Kaze are to peas in a pod, both enjoying causing mischief on the SOF and against the marines and committee members. Little Helper Little is still known about these two relationships, due to the fact that Little Helper doesn't speak. During the Arc, Madame Sha-Gi and Little Helper are able to work prefectly together. So far, Little Helper being Madame Sha-Gi's assistant is always on top of things. Both enjoy causing mischief around the SOF and against the marines. La Wanda Being Madame Sha-Gi's best friend, La Wanda and Madame Sha-Gi have a good relationship together. However, when one looks at the two, Madame Sha-Gi seems to be the only one that understands La Wanda, since he moans. Madame Sha-Gi is able to carry on a complete conversation with La Wanda. La Wanda helps Madame Sha-Gi in the makeovers and helps Madame Sha-Gi in his daily tasks. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages